


Not all what is seems

by LaniAhava



Series: Another Chance and New Possibilities [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Haru’s father, Networking through chips?, can anyone guess who he is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: While someone makes friends with chips, another group in Kokuyo Land have an evil master plan that may have other purposes than one will think...





	Not all what is seems

Smoke burns his throat as he gasps for breathe. He only glanced at the sight of his hands bounded together pierced through by black stakes. His whole body in pain, pain, pain.

Yet nothing compare as he stares at the person in violet, covered in blood, trying to pull out the last of the stake.

Her mouth moved and for some reason he was confused and torn, not quite sure why.

Then she was gone, thrown away, away, away.

"Hin—!"

With a gasp he blinks at the sudden darkness and clear air.

"What...? Where...?" His eyes adjusts and realizes he is in his room. He sighs and lies back down.

Haru frowns at the ceiling before turning to his side and stares at the poster he drew weeks ago.

"Will of Fire," he mumbles to himself, reading the unusual bad calligraphy. He grins and goes back to sleep.

* * *

"Don't forget your lunch, Haru!" Shouted the man, looking over his professor notes for his afternoon class.

"I wont Professor Dad!" Haru laughs when the other splutters. Just as he reached the door, suddenly he was attacked with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Gwahh! No!"

The older man took off his glasses and fixes his well worn suit, "Get out, or you'll be late."

The older man smirks when Haru rubs the kiss with the back of his hand with a pout.

Haru points with fire in his eyes, "You may win this battle, but the war is still on, old man!"

He ignores the amusement behind him, but treasured the warm feeling in his chest. He can never get enough of the warmth as if he was making up the lost time in another life or something. His thoughts shift when he stops at the familiar bridge.

_Speaking of, ever since Tsuna saved me from drowning, I have been having those weird dreams...is like realizing I was missing something and finally getting it back..._

Something tugged his senses, interrupting his thoughts.

Haru looks around and sees some moving shadows in the alley. He quickly comes in and growls at the sight of someone getting beating by a larger being.

"Oi! Pick someone in your own size," Haru cracks his knuckles, "or better yet, me!"

The taller being turns his eyes toward Haru and one eye glowed red, momentarily freezing Haru at the familiar sight. Fortunately for the boy, the being takes off.

"Damn," Haru mutters to himself and goes to the beaten person.

"Are you alright?" Haru carefully helps the dark suited, pompadour haired student up.

"If you have some chips, that would be greatly appreciated," he takes out a handkerchief to place it to the side of his head to stop the bleeding.

Haru chuckles while taking out a bag from his messenger bag, "Lucky for you, I do."

The taller boy eyes shine at the sight, "You're a lifesaver!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Haru bashfully chuckles, "Least I can do."

Then his voice turn serious, "Is he the one beating up your committee?"

At this the beaten student froze in mid-chip and eyes Haru.

"Its kind of hard to miss and Professor Dad, ahem...er...my guardian told me to be careful and not get caught or find a way to retreat."

"You fight?" Kusakabe casually asks as he graps a couple of chips from the bag.

"Yep, only recently though," Haru looks down, remembering weeks ago of how great to fight in sync with Tsuna. He wants to feel that again.

"Maybe you should join the Namimori Disciplinary Committee," the other looks over him, "probably as honorary member by the different school uniform."

Haru gaps at him, "Wait, not that I would appreciate the position, but you never saw me fight."

"We have our ways," the student stands up and throws the empty bag into the dumpster next to him.

"Geez, you guys are really stalkers," Haru mutters to himself before grinning, "I have to speak with the Professor Dad, he gets mad when I don't tell him things and he always finds out."

Haru pouts, _Its like the man has some special Haru radar! He even appeared when Tsuna-chan got me out of the river, panicking._

"Suit yourself," the taller student winced a bit when he tried to dust off his shoulder, "You can come to Namimori middle at our office. Just ask for Kusakabe. See you later, Miura Haru."

Haru blinks and stares at the empty spot. He looks up and catches the shrinking silhouette jumping rooftop to rooftop.

"Heh, I guess its time to go back to parkour training," then Haru gasps, "Oh no, I'm going to be late to gymnastic practice!"

* * *

"Why did you run?"

Lancia walked nonchalantly into their base, ignoring the two different colored eyed boy to the fridge.

"Lancia, answer the question!"

"Maa, maa. My orders were to beat the target, no more, no less," Lanchia hums and chuckled at the last milk carton.

"Oi! Don't drink my milk!" Growled the scarred faced blond boy.

Lancia ignores him and chugs the milk.

Ken puts a set of teeth to activate his ability, "You thief! Cheetah channel!"

Lancia grins and step out at the last minute and let the animal channel boy crashed into the fridge face first.

"Don't break the fridge again, Ken," deadpanned Chikusa from the old worn couch.

Mukuro shook in rage at being ignored and was about to shout when a soft voice called out.

"I'm home. Also brought food."

Mukuro sighs and looks over their new member, "Chrome, did you have trouble?"

"None Mukuro-sama, the lady at the store even gave me free tomatoes."

This brightens up the leader of the Kokuyo gang, "I guess I could make some soup, kufufu."

While Mukuro mumbles himself about tomato soup, Lancia pats Chrome's head, "Good job kiddo."

"I'm always happy to help," she blushes as she peeks at Mukuro.

One of the doors from the rooms reserved as a bedroom slams opened, "Oh good, the girl is back."

The short haired red haired girl with an instrument case over her shoulder comes stomping toward Chrome.

"Alright, time for our fighting lesson and I take no for an answer!"

"Of course, M.M.-sensei, I am in your hands today," Chrome gives a small bow and barely above a whispers calls out, "Mukuro-sama we will return by dinner."

This stops Mukuro from currently looking through the grocery bags the girl brought, "Be back, or else."

The last part aimed at M.M., who only swoons, "Worry not my love, I will protect your precious protégé~"

Ken and Chikusa ignores them as they too keep looking for any goodies from the bags.

Lancia shakes his head before whistling as he goes deep into the base when no one is looking.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo, brought you a chocolate milk," Lancia pushes the carton through the bars to the little boy curled up in the corner.

Lancia fought the urge to sigh, "I'm not doing this from the goodness of my heart because there is blood in my hands as far as from my previous life. We inly need to enough to get a certain someone's attention and you happen to be one of our stepping stones.

Worry not, though as much as that two eye colored leader of ours had a record of killing, it was only those fools who experimented him and the other kids. He does care deep inside...and maybe I might get my cute student back," Lancia whispers the last part to himself.

He stands up, "Make sure to eat kiddo, soon you might able to find an escape."

The boy only curl up further into himself and Lancia actually let out a sigh.

"Don't give up. You'll find someone who will make you smile once again," Lancia lingered on the memory of his young students from another life.

 


End file.
